


Families Are Important- YouTuber Mpreg Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Filming, Gay, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant, Video, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write the prompts so you don't have to! Feel free to come and ask for your favorite YouTubers to experience the joys and difficulties of family.Requests are open!!





	Families Are Important- YouTuber Mpreg Oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZYPr7BvB8o

“Jack’s pregnant!” Conor laughed, looking over at his two lovers. Jack had his hand resting on his arm, successfully covering his stomach. Josh looked over at his boyfriend, forcing a smile even though he knew that something was wrong.

“What we really wanted to say was that the lease on this apartment is pretty much gone and we’re going to be moving out!” Josh finished, throwing his arms up in the air.

It was a lame excuse, and the same one that Joe and Caspar had used when they were going to buy their house together, but the truth was that none of them were really comfortable enough to talk about their relationships. 

“Before you freak out, it’s not like I’m moving back to South Africa or anything, we’re still going to be friends and make videos together and stuff,” Josh continued to explain.

Jack leaned his head over onto his boyfriend’s  shoulder like he had done so many times before, whispering, “We were a bit more than friends last night.”

“You are making editing so hard for me,” Josh said, turning to face the youngest of the three lovers.

Jack only smiled as he looked into Josh’s eyes, he darted up and connected their lips together for a moment. When he tried to pull away, he found that he couldn’t due to a large hand on the back of his head and back. He was pulled into his lover's lap, both of his legs around Josh’s hips. He can feel Connor’s hands traveling up his back, and his lips sucking on his neck in just the right places.

He finally pulled away from Josh long enough to turn and give his brother a kiss, just short and sweet like they had always done. “I have something to tell you both,” he said, his heart suddenly heavy at the thought of losing not one, but two members of his life.

“Hmm?” Josh asked, his eyes are still closed from the kiss that they had shared moments ago. 

“I’m pregnant,” Jack murmured, clenching his eyes together so that he couldn’t see the reaction he was praying wouldn’t happen.

“Wait, really?” Conor asked, his hands wrapping around his younger brother as he dragged him off of Josh’s lap and onto his own so that his bump is facing the camera that they forgot to turn off.

“Yes,” Jack whispered, nodding lightly.

“No fucking way!” Josh said, standing up and looking down at his lover, hiding him from the harsh view of the camera. “We’re going to be Dads?” he asked, tears choking his voice.

“Yeah,” Jack said again, nodding furiously again. 

Before he really knows what’s happening, he’s being covered in kisses and hugged from both his brother and his boyfriend. Giggles force their way from his throat and out into the air as the tension and weight of having the pregnancy to himself finally leave.

Everything is moving so fast as Conor brings him to the couch in their living room and Josh turns off the camera before following both of his lovers. “How far along are you?” Josh asked, his hands moving up and down his lover's legs, getting closer and closer to the well-hidden bump. 

“Four months,” he said, pressing his lips together with guilt.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Conor said, his voice filled with more hurt than the younger Maynard ever wanted to hear.

“I wanted to be out of the danger zone. I didn’t want to tell you I was pregnant only to lose the baby a week later,” the youngest replied.

“We would’ve been there for you regardless,” Conor whispered, his lips touching over the mark that he had made earlier.

“I love you,” Jack whispered back, turning and catching his brother’s lips on his own for a moment, hanging on longer than Josh wanted to wait for his own kiss, which followed quickly after.


End file.
